1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning device, and more particularly to a cleaning device to which a cleaning solution is supplied through the bottom of a cleaning tub.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cleaning device for use in a semiconductor wafer manufacturing apparatus is known in this field.
The cleaning device has a structure suitable for a cleaning treatment using demineralized water and chemicals such as ammonia water. In a cleaning treatment, a plurality of semiconductor wafers are arranged vertically at regular intervals of, for example, 1 cm. In this state, a cleaning solution is supplied to a cleaning treatment tub through the bottom thereof. As a result, the level of the cleaning solution rises among the semiconductor wafers, cleaning the surfaces thereof.
In a typical cleaning device, since semiconductor wafers are arranged at regular, relatively short intervals, the cleaning solution supplied through the bottom of the cleaning treatment tub concentrates near the solution supplying port, and is not supplied to the surfaces of all of the wafers at a constant rate. Therefore, the wafers, which are subjected to batch processing in units of a predetermined number, cannot be satisfactorily cleaned.